List of Minor Characters (1970s)
Here are a list of Days of Our Lives characters that appeared in the 1970s 'Jack Clayton (deceased)' Jack was married to Jeri Clayton and was often very affectionate to his step daughter Trish. In 1976 Jack revealed to Trish that her mother had been a hooker, and that her real father was a man named Jim Stanhope. In 1977 Jack began to become obsessed with his stepdaughter Trish. One night he went to Trish's apartment while she was alone and attacked her. Mike Horton arrived home in time and broke down the door. The two men began to fight until Trish hit her stepfather over the head with an iron, killing him. 'Janice Barnes (deceased)' Janice was fostered by Mickey and Maggie Horton in 1976. However in 1978 Janice's real mother Joanna returned to Salem and secretly began to see her daughter. The two planned a trip to Disneyland, and one night they ran off. Mickey and Maggie searched desperately for Janice without any clues as to what happened. Luckily Janice had mentioned to Hope about her trip to Disneyland with Joanna, and the FBI found the two in Florida after Joanna had a heart attack. Joanna returned to Salem to have surgery, and afterwards she took a job working at Bob Anderson's house as a maid. When Hope told Janice Joanna was her real mother Janice was curious and wanted to know her mother better. In 1978 Janice had an accident on the docks while playing with Melissa, she fell into the water, and was rescued by Chris Kositchek, but fell into a coma. Janice's mother Joanna would battle with Maggie over Janice, and in the end Joanna would win custody of Janice. After Maggie went to visit Janice in 1987, she decided to come back to Salem with her. She soon got a job as an intern at Salem University hospital, and grew close to Mike while having an adversarial relationship with Bill. In reality, she and Bill were romantically involved, and when Mike tried to pursue their relationship, Janice tried to let him down easily. When the family learned of her relationship with Bill, it almost tore the family apart. Janice had decided to leave Salem, and was walking down on the docks thinking about her decision when she was murdered by the Riverfront Knifer. 'Jeri Clayton' Jeri Clayton was married to Jack Clayton and arrived in Salem with her daughter Trish and the two became singing sensations at Doug's Place. In 1976 after Jeri's husband Jack revealed her former life as a prostitute to her daughter Trish, Jeri left Salem for a brief period of time. In 1977 when Doug's Place fell on hard times Jeri Clayton asked to be let out of her singing contract. She also began to become romantically involved with Larry Atwood, who was new in town and was helping Julie out with the club while Doug was away. When Jeri began to notice Julie spending more and more time with Larry she became convinced the two were having an affair. Jeri wrote Doug a letter in which she accused Julie of cheating on him with Larry. Doug confronted Julie about the letter and she confessed to Doug that Larry had raped her. Soon after Larry was found dead, and Julie was accused. At Julie's trial the truth came out about Julie's rape, and that it was Larry's assistant who killed him. Jeri was so horrified by what she had done she attempted suicide by overdosing, but was discovered by Marlena in time. Jeri left Salem forever in 1979. Category:Days of our Lives characters